


ANCIENT's Fantroll drabbles

by ANCIENT_HOLIDAY



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANCIENT_HOLIDAY/pseuds/ANCIENT_HOLIDAY
Summary: Just a collection fic where I'll be posting drabbles of my fantrolls, primarily as a way for me to practice writing, but also just for fun.





	ANCIENT's Fantroll drabbles

calanderAftermath [CA] began trolling  criticalSavestate [CS]

CA: Hey Cole!!!!  
CA: How's my favorite c4ustic critic on the whole wide we13?  
CS: [%hs shui+ h]  
CS: [gdi]  
CS: [sup]  
CS: [didn+ expec+ a msg fr%m u]  
CA: Re4lly? Th4t sounds f4ke!!!!  
CA: You know I love h4ving c4tchup ch4ts with you  
CA: Especi4lly!!!!  
CA: When I've 13een seeing 4ll the cool stuff you've 13een sewing up on your ch4nnel  
CA: I didn't think th4t corpseweevling could le4d to such cool g4mes  
CA: Just like how you didn't think com13ining Infl4ted Ru1313er L4d 4nt JUNT4 would m4ke 4nything too h4rd  
CA: 13uuuut look who found 4 w4y!!!!  
CS: [uh]  
CS: [yea]  
CS: [+ha+]  
CS: [ngl +he wh%le h%mesewing +hin wuz a kinda an+i-dea+hring +% +he channel]  
CS: [gives me sm+hn kinda unique]  
CS: [s%]  
CS: [s%%%%%]  
CS: [+hanks]  
CA: You're welcome!!!!  
CA: Ugh it sucks chute th4t c4n't e4sily c4tch your stre4ms  
CA: They RE4LLY didn't think 413out net cover4ge when they nuked this pl4ce, huh?  
CA: I h4ve to find sweet spots to even lo4d up 4 13log post  
CA: I've rew4tched those 4rchives you sent me soooo m4ny times  
CS: [hey c%me %n]  
CS: [don+ be sad im]  
CS: [p sure sm+hn in reali+y w%uld break if +ha+ happened]  
CS: [i can dl a bunch %f newer s+uff and geddi+ %ver +% u %n +ha+]  
CS: [+hing]  
CS: [u send all ur s+uff %ver w/ nex+ +ime i+ c%mes r%und]  
CA: Oh, you me4n C4rrie?  
CA: Kekekeke  
CS: [yea]  
CS: [carrie +he carrierbug]  
CS: [she c%min %ver +% me any+ime s%%n?]  
CS: [not +ha+ im askin or any+hin bu+]  
CA: Yes!!!!  
CS: [%h]  
CA: I've got something GRE4T coming your w4y on her co1313led-together c4rrys4ck!  
CS: [rly n%+ feelin +ha+ name]  
CA: Hush, it's gre4t!!!!  
CA: The present 4ND the n4me  
CA: Guess where I found it?  
CS: [in s%me gro++y adul+ ruin swarmin w/ nas+ies +ha+ spi+ bad fluids]  
CA: Ye4h!  
CA: Wow, you 4lre4dy know the sweet spots  
CA: YOU should hop in C4rrie's s4ck next time 4nt come join me!!!!  
CS: [nnnnnnnnn]  
CS: [b d%n+ ge+ me wr%ng i ryl wanna see u]  
CS: [bu+ idk if im cu+ %u+ f%r jus+ ab%u+ any+hin u d% %n a daily basis]  
CS: [+ ive g%+ a wh%le livin sys+em cu+ %u+ here +ha+ if i up and lef+ i+ ery+hin w%uld be fucked in half]  
CS: [like +he last megarhin%]  
CA: You 4lw4ys s4y th4t!  
CA: The thing with the Meg4rhino!  
CA: Whose fossils m4ke GRE4T fuel 13y the 13y!  
CA: 13uuuut  
CA: I distinctly remem13er 4 sm4ll Te4l girl who used to scuff her leg-13enders pl4ying with me 4ll d4y!  
CA: 4nd her n4me st4rted with 4 C....  
CA: Who could th4t 13e? :D  
CS: [b +ha+ wuz when we were like]  
CS: [5 an a half %r sm+hn]  
CA: Oh huh  
CA: Th4t long?  
CA: You must be so 13ig 4nt grown up 13y now!!!!  
CS: [hey s% guess wha+]  
CA: Wh4t?  
CS: [uh]  
CS: [nnnn]  
CS: [h%w l%ngs +his +rip g%nna las+ f%r]  
CS: [d%n+ end i+ early %r sm+hn bu+ like]  
CS: [%ver a sweeps a l%ng +ime]  
CS: [i+s jus+]  
CA: Hey, we should t4lk next time I get sign4l 13ut there's 4 r4di4tion storm coming up 4nt I LOVE w4tching it to close out the night!  
CA: Everything goes 4ll green 4nt 13LEH  
CS: [%h]  
CS: [+ha+s fine]  
CS: [ive g%++a s+ream +%ni+e anyways]  
CA: Re4lly?  
CA: Doesn't say so on your 13log....  
CS: [yea i+s super sh%rt n%+ice an sudden]  
CS: [dw b%u+ wa+chin i+]  
CS: [kk +hnx]  
CA: Oh, ok4y sure!  
CA: I'll t4lk to you soon Cole!  
CS: [u +%%]  


calanderAftermath [CA] ceased trolling  criticalSavestate [CS]

CS: [...]  
CS: [<3?]  
CS: [fuck me w/ a flee+ship spike]  
CS: [gdi]  


**Author's Note:**

> I perhaps didn't do Coleco justice starting her out with Bagava, a troll she deeply admires and respects, but also has a kind of melancholic feel towards. They used to play with each other when they were younger, but soon Bagava set out on her long expedition of the glasslands, a heavily-nuke section of Alternia, leaving Coleco by herself. Since then, Coleco hasn't really 'grown up' in both a figurative and literal sense. She's regressed into staying inside all day, and she's barely grown since then either. Her role as one who destroys Time, coupled with Bagava as a Witch of Doom perhaps have the effect of Coleco not really being able to grow because of holdups with Bagava. Of course, she's not this introspective, and I hold all the knowledge here. They're friends though, really.


End file.
